The present invention is generally directed to the field of garments and, more particularly, to slip-on pants protectors that are designed to protect the pants from the knees to the shoes during inclement weather.
Garment protectors are described in the prior art, including in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,404,215; 3,722,001; 4,896,379; and 2,677,829. The entire contents of the aforementioned patents are incorporated by reference herein.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,215 is directed to a detachable protective cuff guard for pants, which is primarily concerned with protecting the bottoms of the pants, the protector hanging close to the ground and over the heel of the shoe. It is a detachable protector made of durable synthetic materials such as neoprene, nylon, weather-treated canvas, and other such durable, water and/or stain resistant materials.
Nonetheless, many have realized that when they go out in the rain, their raincoats will protect all of their clothing, but typically only down to their knees. They wear rubbers or boots that are supposed to provide protection for their shoes. But the part that is exposed to the rain is the part of the pants from the knees down to the hem of the pants, i.e., to the shoes. Therefore, on occasions when people are dressed up for a formal dinner or an event, when they arrive at their destination, their suit jacket and top half of their pants will be fully dry, but the bottom part of the pants is drenched and unseemly.